1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and improved enamel composition useful for manicuring the finger-nails and capable of forming a film on the surface of the finger-nails, which can easily be peeled off without the aid of a remover. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the nail enamel composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nail enamel compositions known hitherto are prepared from polymeric materials as the basic component or the film forming component, such as synthetic resins, e.g. an alkyd resin, polyvinyl acetate and a polyester, and cellulose derivatives, e.g. nitrocellulose and cellulose acetate. When one tries to remove the film of the conventional nail enamels from the surface of the finger-nail, the aid of remover in the form of solution, which usually contains an organic solvent, such as ketones, esters and the like, and can easily dissolve the film, is needed. This is why the remover is sold in the market side by side with nail enamel compositions.
The use of the remover to strip the coating films of the nail enamel off the surfaces of the finger-nails tends to simultaneously remove moisture and lipid components from the nail surfaces and consequently depriving the nail surfaces proper of luster and smoothness and further rendering the nails brittle, often resulting in making it impossible to keep the points of the nails in a neatly peaked form.
Further, the conventional nail enamel compositions contain an organopolysiloxane, such as dimethylpolysiloxane or methylphenylpolysiloxane, which serves to give higher gloss to the surface of the enamel-coated finger nail. The silicone compounds have any of the following molecular formulas end-blocked with trimethyl silyl groups. ##STR1## Those silicone compounds, however, adversely affect the peelability of the coating films from the nails, and have a poor compatibility with the solid resin component in the composition, so that the finished nail enamels are far from satisfaction.
The nail enamel composition, known as a coating composition for the finger-nails, is a kind of cosmetics with the purpose of treating or beautifying the fingernails. However, it is undesirable to keep the nails coated with the nail enamel over a lengthy period of time because of harmful effects, such as the suppressed circulation of blood in the underlying tissues. Therefore, it is desired for one to strip the coating films off the nail surfaces at appropriate intervals, for example, once a day before going to bed. Nevertheless, the conventional nail enamel compositions are still harmful because of the necessitated use of the organic solvent-containing remover solution.